


【広雅】分手以后

by nagaiyume



Category: high&low
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaiyume/pseuds/nagaiyume





	【広雅】分手以后

【広雅】分手以后

BY chichi

一辆破车  
没什么看点  
谢谢各位同好拖稿不杀之恩  
————————————————————————————

“喂，天气这么好，不出去吗？”

沙发上翘着二郎腿大清早起来看报纸的，那位爷，听到也不会回你的话。雨宫雅贵想，原本就懒得搭理人，时不时高冷莫测的弟弟，如今真是越来越不可爱了。

“広斗，我说你，休息日这么宅在家是不会有女朋友送上门的……”

“啰嗦，烦死了。”还很喜欢打断别人说话，对哥哥也从来不用敬语。

嘁，趾高气昂的小子，也就在你哥我面前耍耍威风，看你这臭脾气以后谁会稀罕。雅贵叹口气，踩在板凳上拴好鞋带，拍拍裤兜，钥匙手机都在，也就推门出去了。

边走才一边反省，不该管这么宽的，毕竟已经分手了啊。

现在想起来还十分梦幻，从兄弟到恋人，再回归兄弟，好像只是一眨眼的事情。老实说，对于感情方面的决断，雅贵表面洒脱，实际也是有心中盘算的。但是那次広斗表白，却鬼使神差的当即应允了，仿佛他们并不是兄弟，也并不是第一次爱上同性似的。

大概他真的喜欢过広斗。掰指头算算这么些年自己都是跟谁厮混的，除开広斗也找不到第二个了，也许就是日久生情吧，反正那家伙也没拿他真当哥哥，说不定早有预谋。

这种两情相悦的恋爱本该美满幸福，但是好景不长，交往之前还算和谐安稳的生活，关系亲密了反而维持不住。没有半年，什么鸡毛蒜皮的事都能拗起来，吵又不晓得分寸，身份的改变刺激着两人神经，说多说少都敏感，渐渐就没有初时的热情了。

可能他们还是适合做兄弟吧，雅贵最终提出分手，広斗摔门而出，隔天再见，便默认了此事。

当然，做回兄弟后关系也不算疏远，虽然分房睡了，却仍然住在一起，有什么事也可以互相照应。要说不好，只有家里冷空气越来越重，一天到晚没两句话，开玩笑広斗也不理你，单干的任务多过联手出动而已。

也许是被小心眼的前任记恨上了？雅贵这样安慰自己，他不仅是哥哥还是残忍的初恋情人，让広斗恨几个月也无妨。虽然感叹过抽身太迅速，早晚会有后悔那天的，但毕竟天涯何处无芳草，何必单恋一枝花，啊不，一棵草嘛。

再回归自由生活，酒吧遇见的就不止美女了，还有闻风探讯的男人。雅贵自己也奇怪，分明是经历过大风大浪的人了，広斗之后，却再也没法接受找男朋友这件事，心里始终有个坎儿迈不过不去啊。

别的男人示爱就是恶心、做作、虚情假意，看着都想一脚踹过去，好像只有広斗才能打消他对同性的抵触情绪……欸，算了，别想那些，他们本来就不应该在一起的，现在叹气又有什么用呢。

￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣

叮咚——

门铃响了，今天竟然不是雅贵先回来，広斗纳闷着，谁会大晚上跑来拜访雨宫兄弟？

“您，您好……”

拉开大门，外边出乎意料的站着一位白裙的女孩子。只打量広斗一眼，便垂下了脑袋，乌黑的长发披散在肩头，圆圆的皮鞋尖向内并拢着，看起来有些紧张。

“你是？”

“啊抱歉，打扰您了……那个，我，我是山崎拉面馆的玉子……老板派我来给您送面条，感谢雨宫先生上次出手相助……”

到底是害怕雨宫在外的凶恶名声，还是单纯的作为一个害羞少女而显得腼腆呢？其实広斗也分辨不出来，他虽然没有沾花惹草的闲心，但对女人还是比较温和的，看了看玉子拎的外卖箱，便也没有计较突然来访的冒失。

“知道了，给我吧，下次要送送双份的。”

“是吗？那太好了，今天也是双份呢，我就跟店长说先生您会不够吃的嘛！”突然间音色明朗，玉子仿佛赌对了什么东西一样，抬头用闪亮的眼睛看着広斗，开心得好似要蹦跳起来。

原来如此？広斗全明白了，他伸手的动作一滞，玉子也反应过来自己失态，红着脸支支吾吾接不出话。

搞半天感谢啊送东西啊都是幌子，这个女人喜欢他，这才是重点。不然也不至于长裙飘飘的来跑腿吧，哪个送餐员穿裙子工作？

雅贵总说広斗死脑筋，实际上他都懂，也就是不想自欺欺人，才懒得找女人的。虽然是被雅贵气得够呛，索性分手冷静冷静，但不代表他就会放低要求接受什么小姑娘的崇拜追捧了。

“你走吧，下次就不要来……”

“唷~稀奇啊，这是什么？我竟然说错了，你真的宅在家里就会有妹子上门欸！”正在広斗下逐客令的时候，耳边突然响起了熟悉的脚步声，带着满身酒气和夸张拖长的尾音，几秒钟便走到近前的，果然是雅贵。

但和平日不同，浅浅泛着水润光泽的粉红色双唇，让今天雅贵微醺的脸庞显得格外妩媚，竟然使人有瞬间的无法分辨性别的惊艳感。

这家伙？到底是去干嘛了！広斗的心又往下沉了沉，他没有理会雅贵，把视线收回来，继续冷声对玉子说道。“你走吧，以后也别来了。”

这个行为让雅贵瞪大了眼睛，倚在墙上的身子也瞬间扳直过来。

“欸！为什么要赶走你的小女朋友啊，我又不是洪水猛兽？”

“你给我闭嘴！”这下広斗真的有点生气了，拳头砸在门上好大的声响，雅贵撇撇嘴，算是怕了他的威风。

玉子被吓了一跳，瞧过広斗的脸色，才敢小声发问。 “这位是？”

“我是他哥，你呢？”

不等広斗开口，雅贵先热情的把话茬接过，笑眯眯的看着玉子，好像很是喜欢。

“啊，雨宫先生您好！初次见面，我是玉子。”马上弯腰鞠躬，玉子正经的模样着实可爱，青春靓丽，在雅贵眼里散发着无限美好了。

“玉子呀？好名字……总之先进屋坐会儿吧，别在门口杵着了。”

无视掉弟弟难看的脸色，雅贵拍拍玉子的肩膀，很亲昵的把她推进屋子，刚带到客厅落座，就被広斗拽了出来 抵在过道墙壁上。

“你发什么神经？”広斗的低气压和屋外冷风一样让人起鸡皮疙瘩，雅贵贴身的体恤衫硬是被扯到了鼻尖，这家伙就不能对衣服温柔点吗。

“是你发神经吧！我在帮你欸，知不知道什么叫把握机会？”

雅贵看上去是有几分醉意，不过他自己心里明白，他清醒得很，所以看见玉子时除了惊讶，还有些莫名其妙的失落感涌上心头。

“我不需要你管这些闲事。”

漆黑的眸子像漩涡一样吸收着各种情绪，広斗仍旧面无表情，雅贵却突然摸不透向来直率认真的弟弟此刻内心的想法了。

“好，好，我多管闲事，但人妹子都主动上门了，不好好招待怎么行……喂？広斗！”

不想管这些事，広斗松开雅贵的衣领，转身往回走。两个月来，他总在告诉自己那是说着玩的，赌气的，绝对不会认真的。但没有想到雅贵的态度会如此坚决，仿佛真的和平分手再无瓜葛，每天该喝喝该玩玩愈加放肆。

他怎么能若无其事的一个人过得逍遥自在！

如果没有兄弟这层关系，是不是早该分道扬镳了？不甘和愤怒在広斗心里发酵着，后悔这两个字已经被他撕得粉碎。

回到客厅，雅贵又扬起了笑容。

就算莫名其妙被弟弟好心当成驴肝肺针对了一番，雅贵翻书般的换脸本领还是没落下。大咧咧往人姑娘旁边一坐，很快把自己定位成审核儿媳妇的老妈似的，东拉西扯该问的不该问的全都问了一遍。

玉子是个很单纯姑娘，英雄救美这码事虽然俗套，但也算缘分的见证了。有个简简单单的妹子喜欢広斗，这难道不好吗？

挺好的，尽管心里有个声音在咆哮你放屁，酸什么酸，问东问西不就是难受自家宝贝弟弟身边突然窜出其他人了么。

雅贵转念一想也觉得很扯，怕不是喝多了吧？形影不离的好兄弟时期早已远去，分明是自己先斩断念头，现在又怎么舍不得了似的，感情最近泡妞都不上心，是想吃回头草了吗？

不行不行！人要脸树要皮，别到时候叫広斗瞧不起，连哥哥也没法当了。

嘛……娶个乖乖女也不错，如果能叫広斗把性子磨圆点，以后这大半辈子就能少走弯路，虽然现在八字没一撇，但是広斗早晚也会成家立业的嘛。年轻时候到处厮混，等中年心性安稳肯定不在乎这些事情了，更何况雅贵自己也是个没心没肺的家伙，还指不定谁先把老婆领进门。

比起这边聊得热火朝天，对面板着脸一言不发周身环绕着冷空气的広斗简直可以当冰箱使了。

两人有说有笑的样子分外刺眼，虽然広斗一直明白，雅贵就是这样的，这种天生的类似于禀赋的东西让他游刃有余的与形形色色人物的交往。很好的接受能力，适应能力，还有因为“作为哥哥绝对不能露出软弱的一面”而时常掩盖的真实情感。这些单个列举出来似乎没什么大不了的，但组合在一起就能让広斗抓狂。

没有什么比未知的心意更折磨人的东西了。

就算是从小深信不疑的自己在雅贵心里的地位，最近也开始动摇了，像他无数个嘴上夸赞漂亮可爱的前女友那样，最终広斗也出局了。因为不感兴趣了吗，还是说有了新的目标？难道从始至终雅贵都没有把広斗放在心上，只是图新鲜好玩就答应下来？

陷进沙发柔软的坐垫里，此刻雅贵正被客厅暖色的灯光笼罩，温和的笑颜显得朦胧，嗓音却能穿透重重迷雾。衬衫解开了领口露出大片泛红的皮肤，酒气浮现的唇边却是诱惑的粉色。右手食指轻轻敲击着沙发坐垫，正好垂落在大腿外侧，让人忍不住顺着身体弧度蜿蜒向下，视线在交叉重叠的双腿上打转。

什么意思？无意间对上那双杏眼，稍有触碰，便马上受惊似的挪开了。察觉到雅贵的躲闪，却不明白因何而起，広斗也只能愈加烦躁。

“原来你住在西街那边啊，蛮近的嘛，随时可以来玩……欸，太晚了不行？没关系没关系，我知道的，家人不放心，毕竟你还没成年，对吧？十九岁呢，要不以后我拉着広斗多去光顾你们好了。”

虽然跟玉子聊天的是雅贵，可明显感觉到身边的女孩目光始终围绕在広斗身上，正主呢，却懒得多打量她一眼。真是无法理解，怎么妹子总是看上压根不搭理人的広斗？雅贵时常输得莫名其妙，想着自己要身高有身高要实力有实力，性格开朗为人大方，绝对比那家伙适合交往的好吧。还不信了，他就只能当壁花？

“对了，家里还有水果蛋糕，很好吃的，我去给你拿，等等啊。”心里计较着，雅贵仍然识趣，聊了一会儿，看时机差不多了，便起身离开。

厨房离客厅很近，只是隔了墙，倒不怎么听得见声音。蛋糕罩在纸盒子里，从冰箱拿出来，揭开也才巴掌大小，嵌着草莓和芒果。虽然不是为招待客人买的，但今天也算派上用场了，要不还得找其它借口。

再等等吧，雅贵慢条斯理的切着蛋糕，反正他也不着急进去，就算只是聊两句“最近怎么样”“不用谢”“你喜欢什么颜色”之类的话，也至少耽搁个七八分钟吧？

只是事与愿违，摆盘装好蛋糕以后，雅贵一转身，便看见広斗直愣愣的戳在灶台边上，根本不是自己预料中的场景。

“広斗？你进来干嘛！天呐，怎么能把女孩子单独留在外边，真是服了你了，简单的客套话也不会说？”

広斗进来得实在悄无声息，虽然不知道他站了多久，但是怠慢客人这一条，恐怕谁都跑不了了。

“怎么，你要吃蛋糕吗？我再给你切一块也行。”

“你今天回来的很晚，干什么去了？”

答非所问，话题也如此跳跃，加上広斗那纠结起来昭示着即将火山爆发的眉毛，雅贵突然有些慌神。

“家里发生什么事了？有问题你得先……”

“回答我。”

“呃，像平时周末那样去酒吧玩啊，你不是很清楚吗？我还能干什么，也就喝喝酒聊聊天。”面对咄咄逼人的広斗，雅贵愣了几秒钟，才反应过来自己也没什么好心虚的嘛，毕竟他们俩现在都是单身，谁还不能泡个妹子喝个酒打发业余时间了？

“那这是怎么回事？”突然上前几步，在雅贵还愣神的时候，広斗伸手，用温热的指腹摩挲他的唇瓣。

“什，什么？”反应过来，雅贵直往后退，惊讶之余，下意识捂住了嘴唇，为方才突如其来的亲密举动而感到不可思议。当然，绝不会承认那片刻的心跳加速，好像可笑的在期待着什么似的。

落空以后，広斗收回手臂，用大拇指刮过自己的下唇，以此示意雅贵再次进行思考。要是厨房有镜子就好了，感觉像在猜谜语，雅贵脑子里短路半天，回放今天玩乐的各种画面，才终于想起来。

“哦哦，你说这个，唇彩啊？妹子给涂的，说是香橙味，甜的。”说完，伸出殷红的舌头舔了舔，仿佛真的在验证有没有甜味，湿润过的双唇因此显得愈加可口诱人了。

这幅样子，也会有其他男人心动吧？也对，以雅贵的能耐，还是会有大把追求者任挑任选的，就像吸引他那样，完全是手到擒来。広斗不知道自己学会了斤斤计较，他只觉得很生气，很窝火，雅贵正在一步一步挑战着他的忍耐力。

“蛋糕蛮好吃的，你要吗？”

捻起一枚草莓塞进了嘴里，雅贵吮吸着自己的指尖，连刀上沾的丁点蛋糕碎屑也被抹下来，卷入唇齿舔的干干净净。

“我不想吃蛋糕……”広斗狭长的眸子透出几分邪气，他面不改色的继续补充道：

“我想吃你。”

“哈？”

搞什么？这是对哥哥的态度吗！今天喝过酒的应该只有自己，怎么広斗也开始说胡话了？雅贵脑子里一团浆糊，他好像听懂了広斗的意思，又好像不太明白其中的意思，但仍旧强迫自己掐灭许多念头，低头尴尬的抓着刘海。

气氛有点微妙，感受到对面灼灼的视线，雅贵干咳两声，推着広斗的肩膀企图把他往后转。“好啦，现在赶紧端着盘子进去说会儿话，别让客人等着急。”

再次回到操作台边，递出装好的蛋糕，広斗终于开始挪动视线，雅贵自嘲的摇摇头，看着即将被接手的盘子一点点拉近两人的距离。

但指尖首先触碰到的，不是瓷盘，而是后方端着盘子的雅贵。広斗飞快攥住了他的手腕，用力回一扯，雅贵便失去平衡往前扑去，顺势环住肩膀，広斗狠狠地用唇堵住了惊叫。

撬开唇齿，兴奋便迅速席卷脑海，像棉花糖般柔软的口腔，似乎也有着同样的甘甜滋味。広斗毫不怜惜的蹂躏着雅贵的唇瓣，开合间牵出的银丝，在两人交织的喘息中更显色气。

还没来得及下狠心推开広斗，敏感的舌尖便传来触电一般的酥麻感，雅贵的思维都好像停滞了，眸子在呜咽声里变得愈加涣散。

哐当——

盘子失手摔在地上，等回过神过来的时候，雅贵已经退到操作台边。切成长方形摆放的大理石板，棱角正好戳到后腰，硌得生疼，便不敢再往后倾斜了。

“唔……”

虽然脑子里叫嚣着岂有此理，丢死人了，但是真让他马上踹広斗几脚，那也是舍不得的。雅贵这一瞬间明白过来，他骗不了自己，从身体到潜意识都在帮着验证，果真是放不下这份荒唐的感情啊。

広斗的手愈加大胆的在身上游走，雅贵拦都拦不住，外套和内衬直接从后撩起来。有些冰凉的手掌在背上抚摸着，刺激起一小片鸡皮疙瘩，深吻眩晕的头脑似乎也恢复半分清醒了。

再等等，再等等就推开広斗，就一会儿，这样麻痹自己，雅贵才认命的闭上眼睛。

不多时，覆在唇上的温热感觉消失了，趁着这喘气的机会，雅贵开始蓄力，打算一鼓作气挣脱束缚。此刻広斗仍然紧紧的抱住他，偏开了脑袋，还沾着几分湿润的唇深深浅浅的落在脖颈，喷吐出的热气也扫在皮肤上，痒痒的，好像有只猫抓挠着心肝。

这家伙到底是怎么想的，如果，如果只是玩玩，何必掉过头来捉弄他？雅贵莫名的生出几分恨意，広斗明明知道自己会心软会妥协，还是要让他出丑，就不能痛痛快快做个了断吗。

“够了吧……”不要再让他难堪了。

雅贵拽着広斗后颈的衣领试图把两个人分开一些，但他现在的姿势有点偏了，也不好着力，拉了两下没效果，反而被腰间加深的桎梏勒得呼吸苦难。气恼的想要开口，却感觉到有什么硬邦邦的东西抵在大腿内侧，倏然涨红了脸。

“你、你给我放手！”推搡着広斗，雅贵咬牙切齿的低呵道。

与其说生气，羞愤似乎更合适形容此时的色厉内荏。広斗饶有兴致的欣赏着雅贵的窘态，发梢微微遮住一点耳朵，却掩盖不了从根部蔓延开的透红。

“喂，你听哥哥说话了吗！”

离这么近还当耳旁风，可恶，就算撒娇也不会再纵容这家伙了！他怎么可以，怎么能这样肆无忌惮？难道是往些年太迁就了，给広斗惯出来的为所欲为？

埋怨一圈竟然还是回到自己身上，雅贵语塞，完全没意识到他就是有弟控这种属性的。

乱七八糟想了半天，身体已经开始发热，该死的本能总是违背正直意愿，雅贵脑子里“快推开他”的声音越来越淡了。雅贵很是无奈，没法无视，却也没到大呼小叫的地步。而且想到厨房外还坐着一个天真烂漫的玉子，就不由得提心吊胆，生怕她突然蹦出来撞见什么难以解释画面。

试探般的抚摸并没有持续太久，広斗很快开始急躁起来，手隔着薄薄一层衣料往下摸索，划过小腹扣住了雅贵的皮带。

“広斗！不行！”吓得一个激灵，雅贵慌忙去掰広斗的手，陡升的危机感让他声音都在发颤，听起来却好像是在哀求了。

“我不行，那谁可以？”话语间，広斗抬起头，冷峻的面孔变得狰狞，仿佛只要雅贵说出口，立马就会扑上来把他撕成碎片。

绝对不允有人染指雅贵，他是我的！広斗这样任性的想着，掰开金属锁扣把皮带刷的一下抽出大半。

“你胡说什么……嘁！反正不行，快躲开！”这种事情要怎么开口，非得一字一句说明白吗？

拽住仍卡在裤子上的半截皮带，雅贵瞪着広斗，不肯撒手了。虽然矜持从来不在自己身上体现，可失去这层保护罩，就好像打游戏死了奶妈考试作弊缺了学霸一样。尽管没有奶妈也不一定会输，有学霸也不一定能抄到，但是那种还有退路的感觉会让你安心许多，面对什么事情也能更加从容。

然而広斗不怀好意的吐息正吹拂着耳畔的发丝，如恶魔般开口说道：

“我行不行你等会儿就明白了。”

“你！”谁要跟你逞这些口舌之快，真不害臊，干脆掐死这家伙算了！

雅贵气结，脸上一阵红一阵白，揪着広斗的衣领，感受到直射过来的饱含情欲的视线，不由自主的咬住下唇。

“欸，别闹了……我们已经分手了，不是吗？”

停下吧，趁他还有一点自制力的时候，趁他脑子还清醒的时候，到此为止，可以当做什么都没有发生也什么都不会追究。曾今有什么好眷恋的？不过是谈了场错误的恋爱，相信然后忘记吧，再错下去雅贵是没办法原谅自己的。毕竟，広斗一定会有更喜欢的人吧，使各种小手段霸占着他也太过分了。

沉默间，広斗垂下眼帘，把头埋在雅贵的肩窝里，双手不再四处惹火，安分的拢起来，轻轻搭在后腰。就好像他在可怜兮兮的说着“你要拒绝我吗”那样，雅贵瞬间就心软了。

“広斗？”

好吧好吧是你赢了，我没有原则没有立场，可今天真不行……

别用那种犯规的表情，啊啊啊，疯了！你说要怎么办嘛，我还能怎么样，依着你就是啦！

雅贵自暴自弃的用右手捂住眼睛，却很快被広斗扒开。湿热的吻重新回归，不止落在唇间，还有额头、睫毛、脸颊，甚至连指缝也被一点点舔舐着，让人倍感羞耻。

“唔、嗯……広斗……”

态度和身体都在缠绵中软下来，雅贵的喘息声撩动着広斗的心火，他已经忍不住想对这个人做坏事了。

啪嗒——啪嗒——

突然，外边传来了要命的拖鞋声，雅贵呼吸一滞，心脏竟然跳得比刚才还快。用手肘抵在広斗胸前，抬起膝盖往上顶，两人稍稍分开了距离。

“嘘！”

食指压上嘴唇，雅贵说不出为什么要这么做，分明是在自己家，却一副做贼心虚的样子。広斗原本还有些生气，现在倒是气笑了，不打算跟他计较了。

啊啊啊怎么办怎么办！我现在样子是不是很奇怪？该死，広斗在笑什么，都怪他！

拖鞋声越来越近，雅贵慌慌张张的整理自己的衣物。皮带掉了半截出来，裤子都已经松松垮垮的了，整一个行为不端，让人看见还了得？

好在玉子停了下来，脚步终止到门前，大概是隔了一堵墙的地方。

“広斗君？”两人都听见女孩清脆的嗓音，她顿了顿，好像有些沮丧的继续开口道“刚才母亲打电话来催我回去了，不好意思，今晚不能再做客了。”

“我把拉面放在桌子上，喜欢的话下次请来店里品尝吧，打扰了，再见。”

竟然，只是这样？雅贵虚惊一场，扶着额头叹气，待到关门声砰地响起，悬着的心才终于放下。

现在屋子里就剩他们俩了，刚才真吓人，还好没有出丑。

呃……等等，现在放松还为时过早吧，好像忘记了什么不得了的事情？

问题很快证实了，雅贵一晃神，広斗便将他摁倒在冰凉的大理石台上，拽住衬衣猛地向外撕扯，扣子噼里啪啦全都蹦了出来。

“広斗！”混蛋！至少别在这里啊！

心脏扑通扑通直跳，仰倒后被広斗掐住了膝窝，双脚悬空让雅贵非常没有安全感，慌忙挣扎中，拖鞋也掉了下来。

比起说服，広斗更适合做行动派。雅贵被他两三下剥去衣物，大手按揉着乳尖，渐渐红肿发胀的两处向外蔓延着令人妥协的愉悦感。

俯身索吻的时候，広斗也会恶趣味的将奶油敷到雅贵身上，再涂抹在肚脐周围，伸出舌头沿着腰线一点点往下舔干净，看他羞得面红耳赤却慢慢陷入情欲中无法自拔的样子。

实在是，美妙至极。

褪掉包裹严实的裤子，雅贵修长结实的双腿暴露在微凉的空气中，连带着半勃的分身和那处隐密的穴肉，全都赤裸裸的展现在広斗眼前。

雅贵脸红得快要滴血，他很不习惯下身空荡荡的感觉，但是被强迫着分开了双腿架在広斗腰上，左右都没法挪动。手肘碰倒了一盘蛋糕，粘得到处都是奶油，雅贵不知道该把手往哪儿放，也不知道除了捂住眼睛让自己感觉没那么羞耻之外他还能些干什么。

“啊！”在雅贵短促的惊呼声中，広斗向着那处私密的穴口抚去，先是按压着周围的括约肌，然后才探进一根手指缓慢深入。异样的感觉让雅贵浑身别扭，但広斗另一只手死死掐在腰上，却是由不得他，逐渐整根手指都被炽热的黏膜包裹住了。

进而开始抽动手指，感觉空间充裕了，又再添入第二根，第三根。雅贵的喘息越来越强烈，两腿间的分身已经昂扬起来，却仍然固执的用手臂压住半张脸，只露得一截红透了的耳根出来，不时泄出几声低吟。

只是这样还远远不够，広斗收回手，两三下解开自己的腰带，解放出忍耐已久的勃起的欲望。滚烫的庞大柱体抵在臀瓣间，雅贵这才开始慌乱起来，想收拢双腿，却没法办到只能卷曲着身体去掰広斗压制他双腿的手。

“不！等等，啊啊……！”

但也无济于事，狰狞的阴茎仍旧蛮横的插入了窄小的穴道，和刚才适应过的几根手指简直是天壤之别，才埋进一点点距离，下体就传来阵阵撕裂般的疼痛。

可是広斗似乎并不想给他喘息的机会，掐住雅贵的大腿根部使劲往前压，快把人折叠起来了。五指都陷在白皙的臀肉里，腰部用力一顶，粗大的肉刃便整个插入了进去。

“啊啊！啊、呜……広斗！”仿佛整个人都被捣坏了一般，下身充斥着被硬生生塞满的胀痛，绷得好像要裂开了。雅贵无法再抑制自己的声音，呻吟也变得尖锐起来，想要摆脱似的扭动着腰肢，却只是徒劳。

呼唤的回应不是让步，広斗只是敷衍的吻去雅贵眼睛的泪珠，粗重的喘息声暴露了他的真实意图。他没想退，只是在等过于紧绷的内壁适应扩张的大小，好开始进行更猛烈的侵入。

不容雅贵拒绝，好似愈加膨胀的欲望在他身体里抽插起来，带着经络摩擦在内壁上，刺激得雅贵弓起身子，肠道随着呼吸收放得更明显了。

“啊！啊、啊啊……”

到此刻已经顾不得什么颜面了，在弟弟面前哭这种事情也统统抛到脑后。雅贵没骨气的叫唤着，敏感的穴肉正被狠狠搅弄着，剧痛也伴随着莫名的热流在身体里鼓动。好疼，好难受，晶莹的泪水从无辜控诉般睁大的眸子里滑落下来，雅贵张了张嘴，却把求饶又咽了回去。

身体变得更热，随着一次次交合抽动，通道终于变得湿润起来。疼痛没有那么剧烈了，反而从包裹着性器的那段脆弱的穴道，传来了一种足以把浑身酥软掉的奇异快感。雅贵脸上也泛起不正常的潮红，喘息混入了一些甜腻的呻吟，听在広斗耳朵里便像是欢愉的邀请，于是加快半身的抽插，两人交融得更紧密了。

“雅贵，我们复合吧。”

在雅贵的尖叫声中顶弄到最深处，広斗揽过他的腰稍微提起一点距离，贴近耳边低声道。

此刻那个硬挺的阳物仍然留在雅贵身体中，柔嫩的穴肉不停吞吐磨蹭，肛口翻出的一点已经是蹂躏后惨兮兮的鲜红色，带着不明的水渍。

“唔……”思绪已经完全混乱的雅贵支吾了一声，挪动着硌疼的手肘和脊背，却又不敢幅度大了，因为広斗耳语的动作两人更贴近，那个东西也抵得更深。

“复合吧，好不好？”

嘴上说的温柔，实际上広斗都快把腰肉拧下来了。炙热的阴茎也在早已极度敏感的内壁上刁钻摩擦着，抽插愈来愈深，仿佛要把人捅穿一样，噗嗤噗嗤响着淫靡的水声。

“啊啊啊啊——”

巨物触碰到那处敏感的花心，雅贵浑身抽搐起来，汹涌的快感要把人淹没那样，不可抑制的冲刷着四肢百骸。勉强一次又一次纳入硕大的性器，已经刺激得蜷缩到脚趾，雅贵抓扯着所有够得到手的东西，耸动中推翻了石台上的零碎，稀里哗啦掉满地，刚好跟之前那个盘子作伴了。最后他痉挛着夹紧双腿，忽地射出浊液，却刚好弄脏了自己的胸口，显得狼狈不堪。

“轻、轻点，呜……不要了，啊啊……”

広斗的攻势丝毫没停，再这样下去会散架的吧？算了，现在已经没功夫去想了。

“复合吧，好不好？”不知道広斗为什么执着于问出答案，雅贵已经累得不想开口，事已至此还有什么好疑惑的。

不过，视线里広斗的脸庞，贴着汗水染湿的几缕前发，英挺的面容在爱欲中稍稍中和，含笑的嘴角也为罕见的美景添上一笔温柔，倒是十分让人痴迷。

“唔嗯……好，好啊~”

因为広斗太好看了！雅贵立刻举了白旗，刚刚嘟囔那多么“可恶、该死、混蛋、粗鲁、野蛮、不讲道理”，也一并烟消云散了。

在那之后又被拉到床上做了很多次，总之雅贵记不清楚高潮了多少回，也不记得迷迷糊糊答应了広斗多少事，这一夜疯狂的过去了，关系也再度回到从前。两人一起骑车一起喝酒一起四处奔波，虽然和広斗之间还有很多问题没有搞明白，生活也不一定事事如意。但不用置疑，他们之间确实存在着超越兄弟的感情，并且，都是对方不可替代的唯一。


End file.
